


Group Chat

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know who you are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Chat

Shit shit shit.

I was late.

And I was so fucked.

Not only had I fallen asleep while studying, but I also was pretty sure I grabbed the wrong bag with the wrong books and shit but I was late and I didn’t have many options.

Scratch that, I had no options.

I practically slide into the classroom, letting out a breath of relief when I noticed that the professor was not there so not only was I safe, but I had a little time to get my shit together.

I was right too, my bag was definitely the wrong bag. And, while I didn’t need my textbook for the test, I didn’t have anything useful in the bag either. I groaned quietly.

“Anyone have a pen I could use?” I asked hopefully, turning in my chair to face everyone else. And also coming nearly face to face with a smiling Henry. I blinked, leaning back a little as he offered me a pen, eyes crinkling happily.

“Here, you can use mine,” he grinned, elbows resting on his knees, leaning closer.

“I, um, thanks Henry,” I murmured, taking the pen, noticing how he didn't let go of the pen when I grabbed it but let his hand kind of follow mine before letting go.

“Yeah no problem, you can give it back when you’re done,” he smiled, leaning back when the professor walked in, big stack of papers in his hands, door slamming shut. I turned back around in my seat, taking a deep breath as I tried to erase the memory of his cologne out of my mind.

And then I noticed the bite marks around the top of the pen, wondering what his teeth would feel like on my skin.

I was so going to fail this test.

…

I’m pretty sure I failed the test. I spent almost more time than even Arthur and he was known for taking the whole hour and fifteen minutes to quadruple check over his answers. Smarmy lil bastard knew they were correct the first time. Didn’t stop him though.

I handed in my test reluctantly, thumb brushing over the teeth marks on the pen repeatedly as I slipped from the mostly empty room into the slightly noisy hallway.

And almost directly into Henry.

He smiled and slid his hands into his pockets.

“I was waiting for you to finish,” he grinned, leaning against the wall, casually.

I blinked and cocked my head. 

“Why? I mean you were?” I fumbled, fiddling with his pen.

“Well, you needed to return my pen,” he said innocently, lips quirked.

“Oh, fuck, right, here,” I blurted, handing him his pen back as I blushed, I’d completely forgotten about borrowing it once I noticed how the fabric of his shirt was stretched over his shoulders particularly tight today.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to class, you have Carlson in the Peterson building right?” Henry stated more than asked as he started walking, not bothering to see if I was following.

Which I did.

“Um, yeah, I do,” I answered, flustered, clutching my bag as we descended the stairs and left the building.

“So I was thinking we could exchange numbers, so we can study, I know the rest of us were planning a group study chat for the rest of the semester.”

“Oh, sure, yeah that sounds great, I could use some help in this class anyways,” I said, relieved, a study group sounded great.

“Here, just type your number in and I’ll add it to the chat.” He handed me his phone and I typed it in, missing the grin he flashed as he took the phone back. “We were planning on meeting Friday at the Library, if you’re up for it.”

“Friday? Yeah, I can do Friday,” I hummed, thinking as we walked into my building. I stopped abruptly when his hand braced against the wall, blocking my way, making me turn to face him as he leaned closer.

“Great, I’ll add you to the chat and see you Friday,” Henry replied, eyes traveling over my face before his eyes crinkled and he leaned away, walking out of the building like nothing happened.

I stood there for a good while wondering what the fuck just happened.

…

The group chat turned out to be super helpful with homework questions and planning on studying. Henry, Laura, Joyce, and me all planned to meet on the 4th floor around 5:30 to go over the extended reading and questions.

It ended up just being me and Henry. Which I only found out around 5:15 as I was walking to the library.

Laura: Hey I can’t make it! I’ll be able to go over notes on Monday tho :(

I blinked and frowned, replying with an affirmative as I stepped into the library and made a beeline for the elevators.

Joyce: Hey, my tutoring session is gonna go long today, won’t be able to make it until 9 : / let me know if you guys still want me to come on campus for it

I let out a strangled cry in the elevator causing me to get some looks.

Maybe if I was lucky, I reasoned, Henry would only want to stay for an hour or so and I wouldn’t have to pretend I didn’t want to gag on his cock in my freetime.

As I stepped in the room we’d reserved for us, I was not that lucky. Henry was waiting for me, whistling as he looked through the text book. 

“Hey, Laura and Joyce bailed, Joyce can’t come until 9 so,” I cleared my throat, setting my bag down and sitting across the table from him. 

“I don’t mind waiting,” he replied, smiling up at me.

Then he fucking got up from his chair and moved to sit next to me.

I was in hell.

We went over some of the notes, small talked a little, I joked around and he laughed, putting his arm on the back of my chair. I died a little inside.

I was so busy writing my notes, hunched over my notebook that when Henry closed my book I jumped a little, looking at him with wide eyes.

His grin did not make me feel safe.

I felt very unsafe.

His hand gripped the back of my chair and the other grabbed my chair arm and jerked it so my chair faced his, making me yelp. He leaned forward, making me lean back as his hands braced on my chair arms.

“I think we have a good handle on the material,” he hummed.

“Y-you think?” I asked, voice shaky. 

“Mhm,” he hummed, eyes traveling up my bare legs, pausing on my jeans shorts before they came to my face, his eyes darkening. “I’d like to get a handle on you now.”

“What?” I squeaked, hands flying to his chest as he gripped my hips and pulled me into his lap, legs on either side of his, hands tensing against his chest as his hand threaded into my hair and yanked me down to meet his mouth.

I gasped against his lips and he groaned, slanting his mouth against mine as his other handed molded to the curve of my ass. I moaned and leaned into the kiss, letting my hands tangle into his hair, sighing contently.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he breathed against my jaw, kissing down my neck and over my collarbone, making me arch against him. He tugged my sweater over my head, groaning and nuzzling his face against my cleavage, nipping at the skin there as I tugged at his hair desperately. 

“You have 20 seconds to strip completely and get back on my lap,” he said gruffly, making me shiver before he made me stand, watching me strip off my shorts and bra, sliding my panties down my legs shakily.

When I looked back at him, Henry was leaning back in his chair, still fully dressed, stroking his cock, eyes locked on me, freezing me in place. He cocked an eyebrow and I settled myself back in his lap, gasping as his hand pressed between my shoulder blades, pulling me closer, his lips closing around a nipple, his tongue teasing gently.

I groaned and arched, hands fisting in his shirt.

He hummed, making me keen as he switched breasts, hands framing my hips as he lowered me onto his cock. I whimpered, head falling back as he leaned back, hands gripping my hips tightly.

“God, you’re so tight,” he growled, jaw jutting out as he bit his lower lip, eyes trailing over my body slowly, making me quiver around him before he started to move my hips. With every thrust I felt myself breaking apart inside, my world narrowing down to revolve around his cock.

Henry grunted and bucked his hips.

“Talk to me, how do I feel?” he growled, leaning forward to nip and suck at my pulse point, pulling a low moan from me.

“So good,” I breathed, hips wriggling a little when he brushed my spot, making my breath catch. He grinned and angled my hips so he could do it again. “So big, I can’t….”

“That’s it, let go, feel how deep my cock is in your pussy, stretching your little cunt,” he grunted, hips jerking against mine, pulling a cry from my lips as I came, shaking above him as he growled and kept moving me, thrusting into my clenching heat as I whimpered his name, thighs trembling against his, the rough denim of his jeans making me feel that much more sensitive.

When he came he groaned, kissing me hard, tongue moving with mine, hand tangled in my hair to keep me close against him. He pulled away to kiss me softly this time, pressing small chaste kisses to the corner of my mouth and edge of my jaw.

“We should get cleaned up,” I said slowly, getting my breathing back to normal, hands rubbing his chest where I’d wrinkled his shirt absently. 

“Well, Joyce won’t get here for another 3 hours,” he grinned.

I buried my face in his neck as his hands traveled over my ass.


End file.
